DISCONTINUED I m so sorry
by SilverWolf01
Summary: Just Read it. Please? I'll give you a waffle...or a cookie...[::] [::] (::) (::)


_**A/N**_

_**Sooo... First three shot... yep. Um I don't Own Percy Jackson. I won't ever own him. Too bad.**_

* * *

><p>"ANNABETH! NO!" Percy yelled franticly. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! ANNABETH!"<p>

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~10 MINS BEFORE~~~~

Percy and Jason were back-to-back. They were surrounded by monsters and earthborn.

"You ready?" Percy asked.

"I was born ready." Jason replied his voice was tired but held confidence.

They both lifted their swords, ready to fight. Winds picked up around them. A hurricane formed around Percy and Jason. Rain clouds formed over head. Lightning crashed and crackled. Thunder roared and the ground shook beneath the feet of everyone on the battle field. The giants and gods paused to see what caused the storm. They saw the two Greek/Roman demi-gods working together to cause the terrible storm.

Hope lit up in the god's eyes. Fear ,though masked quickly, shown in the giant's. They then resumed there fight.

Percy and Jason were whirlwinds of destruction. The army around the two was demolished. Soon they stopped for a rest.

Panting slightly Percy said to Jason. "Man, this is worse than the Second Titan War."

Jason was about to reply but then saw an scary sight. " PIPER!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Piper was fighting for her life. She took down the earthborn around her with her knife. When she was fighting two in front of her' she never saw the one sneaking up behind her. But when her she heard her name yelled she quickly finished off the earthborn with a quick stab. And then turned to see the one behind her. She screamed.<p>

The earthborn fell to the ground. Silver arrows sprouted out of its back. '_Thank the gods it's the hunters.'_

* * *

><p>Leo and Frank were working together to defend Hazel. She had fainted when she used her powers to trap some earthborn in a pile of gems. Leo held a hammer, lit it on fire and smacked the earthborn in the face, if it had one.<p>

"Dude." Leo said to Frank. "Why won't they just stop?"

Frank rolled his eyes at the hyper active Son of Hephaestus. Frank transformed into a dragon and then breathed fire all over the earthborn. They dried up and crumpled to dust.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was invisible as she went behind enemy line and killed them with her knife. She had fixed the rift between the Greeks and Romans...mostly. She "killed" another earthborn.<p>

She was thinking about the Prophecy.

**_Seven Half-Bloods_**

**_Will Answer The Call._**

Her, Percy, Jason, Hazel, Leo, Piper and, Frank.

**_To Storm OR Fire,_**

**_The World Must Fall._**

Percy, Jason or, Leo will end Gaia.

**_An Oath To Keep With A Final Breath._**

Annabeth wasn't sure about that line. She knew many oaths could be made.

**_And Foes Bear Arms_**

**_To The Doors Of Death._**

This had already happened. Jason, Hazel and Frank helped the Greeks on the ship get to the Doors of Death. Also the giant opposite of Ares helped her and Percy. Don't forget Bob the Titan helped too.

Annabeth killed two more monsters. Suddenly the ground swallowed her up.

* * *

><p>The armies were fighting each losing or gaining ground. Gaia's side was gaining. The demi-gods were losing hope. They armies stopped fighting when the heard someone's laugh. It was full of power. The demi-gods looked up to see Gaia on hill. Her eyes were closed but, they could tell she was beginning to awaken.<p>

"Puny demi-gods. You can't defeat me. I have all I need to awaken myself." She told them. Hope faded from some demi-gods eyes.

"Prove it!" One foolishly spook out.

Gaia laughed as Octavian walked up behind her and held Annabeth's arms, forcing her to stay. There were chains around her wrists and she was gagged. "See?" Gaia laughed. "You have no hope."

Gaia pulled out a knife and stabbed Annabeth in the stomach.

"ANNABETH!"

The ground started shaking. Winds picked up behind the demi-god's army. Everyone ,monster, gods, and demi-gods alike, turned to see a lone half-blood. The Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, was mad. No, he was furious.

"YOU HURT HER!" He yelled. He glared at Gaia. Everyone was terrified. Percy looked so dark and cold. The survivors of the Second Titan War have only seen it once before. When he looked upon the Lord of Time, after he hurt Annabeth. Gaia took one small step back.

_That is truly terrifying. _She thought. She then shook her head and masked the fear. "Of Corse I did."

"Then...Pay the price of hurting someone I care about." Percy said in a deadly voice.

The gods were in shock. He was very powerful and very dangerous.


End file.
